


Снег

by lilic



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: Gen, Reflection, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilic/pseuds/lilic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Размышления и воспоминания Луки. Где-то между смертью Юки-девушки и её перерождением</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снег

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525691) by [bchekov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bchekov/pseuds/bchekov). 



> Огромная признательность вредной привычке. за вычитку

Люди говорят, что снег красив, а падающий снег — вдвойне. Глядя на эту ночь, Лука наконец понимает, что означают их слова. Или же находит своё видение «красоты». Снег, как и многое другое, напоминает ему о Юки. Не какой-то определённый момент, а саму Юки.

Юки…

Она как падающий снег. Чистый, лёгкий, красивый. Кружится и невзначай увлекает за собой Луку.

Юки могла бы быть ангелом. Ангелом с большими белыми крыльями. Который не падает, а парит. Иногда с поддержкой Луки. Иногда без. Вот только ей предначертаны узы, без права свободно летать.

Тишина ночи успокаивает, но приносит чувство одиночества. Лука протягивает руку. Снежинки касаются её и мгновенно тают. Растаявший снег накапливается, и вскоре ладонь становится влажной. Капли, так похожие на слёзы, тускло мерцают в лунном свете. Лука поворачивает руку и смотрит, как прозрачная жидкость падает на землю. Капля. Две. Три. Они погружаются в снег, оставляя лунки. А через секунду те уже засыпаны новыми хлопьями.

Он не спешит убирать руку, так и держит её вытянутой, собирая снежинки. Прикрывает глаза и вспоминает похожую ночь в прошлом. Спустя несколько лет после того, как присоединился к «врагу».

— Снег идёт, — произносит с улыбкой Юки. — Красиво, правда? — спрашивает она; ей не нужно оглядываться, чтобы понять, что в комнату вошёл Лука.

Он улыбнулся, почти неуловимо.

— Да. — Но смотрел он не за окно, как Юки, а на неё. — Очень красиво.

Юки обернулась и заметила взгляд Луки. Легко рассмеялась и похлопала рядом с собой, приглашая сесть. Что он и сделал.

— Знаешь, — начала она, склонив голову ему на плечо, — моё имя, Юки, значит «снег».

Лука мимолётно коснулся губами её макушки.

— Вот как.

Лука почти ощущает руку Юки в своей. Только она холодная, такая, какой была перед её смертью. Под прикрытыми веками лицо улыбающейся Юки. Оно запечатлено в его сознании. То, что он никогда не забудет. Пусть ненадолго, но он хочет видеть её тёплую улыбку и такой же тёплый взгляд. И этого достаточно, чтобы растопить его заледеневшее сердце, снова и снова. В такие моменты он жаждет забыться в воспоминаниях. Не тех, что связаны с подземным миром, а тех, что о Юки и только о Юки. И это всё, чего он хочет. Всё, что ему нужно.

Снег, словно прислушиваясь к его желанию, начинает падать быстрее и быстрее. Теперь снежинки ложатся одна на другую, не успевая таять на ладони. Нет нужды открывать глаза, чтобы это понять. Лучше, когда они закрыты, так он может представить Юки рядом. Улыбающуюся, дарящую тёпло. Нормально ли чувствовать всё это, спрашивает он себя. Помнить? Заново переживать боль и любовь? Подобные вопросы переполняют его мысли.

Разумеется, нет. Ведь не может быть нормальной такая тоска по кому-либо?.. Слишком тяжело. Тяжело не чувствовать. Будто одновременно тебя снедают печаль и желание. Снег только ощущается холодным, изнутри же он обжигает нахлынувшими чувствами.

С губ Луки срывается вздох. Он не хочет отпускать воспоминания, отпускать Юки.

Если бы только он умер вместе с ней, шепчет голос из глубины сознания. Но Юки переродится, а он нет. Что в этом хорошего? Даже если Юки больше не полюбит его, он по-прежнему будет на её стороне.

Он открывает глаза и вглядывается вдаль. Ночь подходит к концу. Небо меняет цвет. С чёрного на бледно-голубой. Ему предстоит встреча с Такасиро. Пожалуй, он отправится к тому завтра или послезавтра, не сегодня. Сегодня всё, чего он желает — воспоминания. Жить тем прошлым, которое он помнит как объятия Юки.


End file.
